


ONE SOUL

by KaitouLuminous



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitouLuminous/pseuds/KaitouLuminous
Summary: One piece adventure with soulmates more crewmates and let's prevent some heartacheP.S I won't put the soulmate pairs in the tags until people guess then, or they become apart of the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue taking place when Luffy is a child.

* * *

All his life Luffy had seen pictures on people two pictures sometimes a word tired together on a certain part of a person's body, he never thought about it much until he meet Shanks.

~Luffy age 6~

"PIRATES ARE COMING!" Luffy heard people shout thought the town. Excited about seeing pirate's just like the ones he wants to go up to be. Luffy runs down to the docks and See's a pirate ship with a Jolly Roger of a skull with red lines across an eye and swords indeed of cross bones, needless to say it was cool. Then Luffy sees the captain? He's guessing of the crew, a 6 1/2 ft tall man with bold red hair, 3 scars across an eye and a straw hat in to of his head.

Luffy hides knowing that even though he's strong he's not ready to fight a whole pirate crew, besides they may be nice people, right? Then he sees the mayor Whoop Slap walk up to the pirates and speak.

"I am the mayor of this village pirates, leave now, or I'll call vice admiral Garb to come here himself to kick you out, you crooks." He says trying to sound intimating, then again Grandpa is scary.

"Whoa now no need to call the Fist. Just show us where the bar is, and I promise that my crew will cause to trouble." The red haired man says. Hearing this Luffy run to the bank to tell Makino.

"MAKINO!" Luffy shots as he enters the bar to his guardian while Grandpa is away.

"LUFFY! What's wrong?" She says catching the 6 year old.

"Pirates are coming to the bar in Makino. Isn't that awesome?" Luffy says excited.

"I'm not so sure Luffy, they could try to..." Just as she continues the whole pirate crew enters the bar laughing not looking threatening at all.

"Hello I'm Shanks, me and my crew are hear to buy some booze. Don't worry we won't wreak anything." The pirate, no Shanks says with a casualness that's unexpected of a pirate. As they all sit down in the restaurant, Shanks sits down next to Luffy. "Excuse me madam, but may I get your name?" And before Makino says anything Luffy interrupts.

"Hey your not making a move onto Makino are you, cause if you do I'll beat your butt." Luffy says defensive of his caretaker. Hearing this the whole bar burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA I like you kid. So Makino is it, this squirt your little brother?" Shanks points at Luffy.

"Ah no I'm just watching him while his grandfather is it of town working." She says with a smile.

"What's your name kid?" Shanks asks.

"I'm Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy nice to meet you." Luffy says as the room freezes at the mention of his last name.

"Monkey D. You say umm, are you related to Monkey D. Garp?" Shanks says nervously.

"Ya he's my grandpa." Luffy says unaware of the tension in the room. Then the reaction is instantaneous.

"WHO WOULD INTRUST A CHILD TO GARP!?"

"GARP HAD A CHILD!?"

"WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD SLEEP WITH THAT MANIAC!?" 

"GARP IS A TERRIBLE CHOICE TO RAISE A CHILD!?" (Yasopp said this one)

"Ne? Is something wrong with my grandpa?" Luffy asks oblivious.

"Uhh nothing like it's just every pirate knows how terrifying your grandpa is." Shanks says drinking some sake and rolling up his left sleeve, reveling a very familiar picture of the word mother on top of the three scars on shanks face, on his arm. Noticing this Luffy points to it and says.

"Hey Makino Shanks had the same picture on his arm you do." Luffy says oblivious to what the pictures mean.

"Wait is that true Makino?" Shanks ask as Makino reveals the same mark on her left arm. "Well I'll be. Luffy you called them pictures, but do you know what this marks mean right?" Shanks asks the young boy.

"Nope." Luffy says.

"I'll explain Shanks. I've should've given him this talk sooner." Makino says "You see Luffy it is said that everyone had one true person that belongs to be with them. They are said to be two halves of the same soul. The only way to find your other half is to find someone with the same mark on their body they both Halfs share. The two pictures each one represent one of the halfs. But remember Luffy they don't always meet each other." Makino explains simply to Luffy so he would understand.

"Oh okay." Luffy says " That means it's one more person that I have to protect." Causing everyone to sweat drop at the kids bluntness.

"So Luffy what you mark?" Shanks asks

" Oh I have a straw hat with a snake wraps around it. It's on my right upper arm" Luffy says while looking at Shanks hat that looks just like the one on his body.

~Later~

As time passed Shanks left the village one year later after losing his right arm and giving Luffy his Strawhat.

Luffy dreams to become King of the Pirates, and has eaten the gomu gomu no mi(the rubber fruit), and has become a rubber man.

Luffy Gains two new brothers Ace and Sabo.

(Ace's mark a red flame with a blue feather)

(Sabo's mark  a sun mark and googles)

Luffy losses a brother Sabo

They get beat up by garp

Ace leaves to become a Pirate

Luffy trains hard to become stronger

Ten years later Luffy ( 17 years old) is ready to leave and become a Pirate.

TBC


	2. The journey begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy sets out on his journey and meets new friends and future rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter may be short, but please enjoy

"AH what a wonderful day to start a journey, to bad it's ending so badly." Luffy says as his little rowboat gets sucked into a whirl pool. (We all know where this is going)

~time skip~

 

It's was just a normal day for the cruise ship sailing about the East Blue, until it got attacked by the woman pirate Alvida.

"MEN!" Shouts a rather... Um plump woman? With black hair, freckles, and a large iron mace. This person is iron mavm Alvida. As her men gather round she asks hey infamous question. "Who is the most beautiful woman in the world?" (Um not you) she asks her loyal crew.

"You Alvida-Sama!" They shout in fear of her iron club.

"Then what are you waiting for, raid that ship of all of it valuables now." As she commands nearly all her men raid the ship, except one. A short pudgy boy with round glasses and pink hair. He's just standing there holding the rope, scared to attack others. As he's shaking in his boots Alvida walks up to him. "Coby, what are you doing just standing there?" Alvida questions the note named Coby.

"Al-Alvida- Sama I'm not really suited for this." Coby said afraid. Sighing at his cowardice Alvida just licks him over to the ship. Scrambling to get away from his captain. As he's exploring the ship to find something to bring back to the ship Coby find a rather large "wine" barrel, seeing this Coby rolls the barrel back to the ship. Then some of his "crewmates" came up to him.

"Hey Coby hiding below deck again?" Baka #1 asks the poor terrified boy.

"No no I'm just bringing this wine barrel above deck." Coby tells them.

"Then you won't mind off we have a taste right?" Baka #2 asks.

"Al-Alvida-Sama will club you for that." Coby trying to explain. As Baka #1 sets the barrel upright.

"She won't miss a little wine." Says Baka #1. As he's about to smash the barrel. A 17 year old boy with a scar under his left eye and unruly black hair. He was average height wearing nothing but sandals, blue fur cupped shorts a red vest and a black arm band around his upper right arm(to cover his soul mark). And to top it off a Strawhat on top of his head.

"WHAT A GREAT NAP!" The young man shouts as he breaks out of the barrel, and in the process nocking out Baka #1. Noticing where he was the first thing the young man and is. "Who are you guys?" He asks cluelessly.

"Who are you?" They ask him back.

Ignoring the boy steps it the the barrel. "Your friends will catch a could like that." He says

"It's your fault!" They shout in frustration as they pull out swords in front of him. Ready to attack they swing the kid. In the heat of the moment the sword we're easily broken by the boy.

"What are you guys doing." The boy all confused.

"What sort of monster are you?" They ask afraid of the stranger.

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you." Luffy says he unknownunkn scares them away. "What was with you guys?"

"Wow." Says Coby 

As they go into the cargo hold Luffy and Coby had that famous conversation about following their dreams we are all familiar with. So let's skip ahead to the whale breaking into the room, shall we? ;)

"Coby, who are you going to capture?" Asks Alvida as the poor boy shakes in his boots. "Coby, who is the most beautiful woman in the world?" She asks knowing he'll answer her favorite answer.

Feeling disgusted by what she was saying, Luffy decided to do what he does best, be honest. " Who's this large chunky whale?" Luffy asks oblivious to what he just said.

"Time skip to the deck"

"You're not Roronoa Zoro, are you a bounty Hunter?" She asks before the final attack.

"I'm a pirate."

"By yourself?"

"For now, but about 12 crewmates." Luffy said planning ahead, for once.

Then Alvida attacked Luffy with a club to his head, it did nothing. Then one gomu gomu no pistol later Alvida was sent flying, and Coby is freed from being a cabin boy. Now that they have escape the Marines Luffy is going to get himself a swordsman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good? Bad? Who do you think Zoro's soulmate and soul mark will be


End file.
